Клик: с пультом по жизни
«Клик: С пультом по жизни» (англ. Click) — фантастическая комедийная драма режиссёра Фрэнка Корачи. В главных ролях — Адам Сэндлер, Кейт Бекинсейл, и Кристофер Уокен. Премьера в США состоялась 23 июня 2006 года, в России — 3 августа. Фильм был выпущен в России 3 августа 2006 года, компанией Columbia Pictures. Сюжет Постоянно занятому работой успешному архитектору Майклу Ньюману не хватает времени на семью — жену Донну, сына Бена и дочку Саманту. Майкл мечтает стать партнёром владельца фирмы, в которой он работает, и посвящает работе большую часть своего времени. Постоянные ссоры с женой и раздражение от бытовых проблем приводят его в магазин за «универсальным пультом», где от человека по имени Морти он получает в подарок необычный пульт. По словам Морти, этот пульт позволит контролировать что угодно и даже жизнь самого Майкла. И к тому же Майкл получает его бесплатно с оговоркой о невозможности возврата. Но техника есть техника — у неё всегда сюрприз в запасе. Запомнив алгоритм действий Майкла в различных жизненных ситуациях, пульт сам начинает управлять скоростью перемотки и выбором момента жизни. Только теперь герой понимает, как неверно он использовал время и расставлял жизненные приоритеты... В ролях Награды и номинации Саундтрек # The Cars — «Magic» # The Kinks — «Do It Again» # The Offspring — «Come Out and Play» # Гвен Стефани — «Cool» # Carole King — «I Feel the Earth Move» # Irving Gordon — «Be Anything (but Be Mine)» # Parliament — «Give Up the Funk (Tear the Roof off the Sucker)» # Boots Randolph — «Yakety Sax» # Walter Wanderley — «Summer Samba» # Питер Фрэмптон — «Show Me the Way» # Captain & Tennille — «Love Will Keep Us Together» # Toto — «Hold the Line» # T. Rex — «20th Century Boy» # Tears for Fears — «Everybody Wants to Rule the World» # Nazareth — «Love Hurts» # The Andrea True Connection — «More, More, More» # Loverboy — «Working for the Weekend» # The Cranberries — «Linger» # Фрэнк Синатра — «I’m Gonna Live Till I Die» # The Strokes — «Someday» # Ric Ocasek — «Feelings Got to Stay» # Jimmy Van Heusen — «Call Me Irresponsible» # U2 — «Ultraviolet (Light My Way)» # Air Supply — «Making Love Out of Nothing at All» # New Radicals — «You Get What You Give» Факты * В эпизодической роли самой себя снялась Долорес О’Риордан, лидер группы The Cranberries. Удаленные сцены В DVD издании фильма есть 4 удалённые сцены: 1. («Для Хабибу возможно всё») В эпизоде, когда Эммер делает дырку в макете, принц Хабибу задает ещё один вопрос — «Будет ли в его баре скрытые камеры в женском туалете?», на что Эммер и Ньюман дают положительный ответ. 2. («Возвращение неудачника») В сцене, когда Майкл возвращается в своё время и садится в машину, он останавливается на красный сигнал светофора. В этот момент к нему подъезжает поющий чернокожий мужчина и они вместе начинают петь. 3. («Толстый сэндвич») Промотав 10 лет жизни, Майкл просыпается растолстевшим, но вместо доставания пульта (как было показано в фильме) он начинает чесать пупок. В этот момент из постели вылезают две сексуальные девушки. От испуга Ньюман разбивает затылком стекло и кричит: «Что вы тут делаете? Как я стал бегемотом?», и в этот момент, в постели появляется бывшая секретарша Майкла, предлагающая «докурить утреннюю травку». 4. («Г-г-говори») В этой сцене Майкл проматывает заикание администратора зала. Ссылки * «Клик: С пультом по жизни» (англ.) на сайте Internet Movie Database Категория:Фильмы, вышедшие в 2006 году